Casey Black - Year One
by Aragorn'sPrincess
Summary: Casey Black, the son of the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black. He is raised by Andromeda and is unaware of his father's imprisonment. He just wants to get through his first year of school without any incidents. Then he becomes friends with one Harry Potter. This is his story.
1. 1981

**Hey everyone! Here is my new fic, and it's a Harry Potter one for a change. I thought I'd mention here that this story is a story about and OC.**

 **Casey Black is his name. He is the son of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. He's not one of those characters who are perfect at everything – far from it.**

 **So sit back and enjoy the journey of a young boy as he goes through up and downs, love and heart break and finding everlasting friends in the golden trio. Also this will have some differences to the books.**

 **-A.P**

 **November 2** **nd** **1981**

The day was an eerily cold and bitter day, as wind battered against the glass of a window of a small house, which to any passer by looked abandoned. It was however, inhabited by two people. The man appeared to be in his twenties, who looked as if he had seen too much for such a young age. His eyes were light grey and had a haunted look to them, as if they had no life to them. His shoulder length black hair was matted, and his jaw had two day stubble shadowing it.

His companion was a young boy, no older than two. He had the same black hair as the man, but his eyes were dark blue. In comparison to the man, he looked clean and content as he slept in his crib, oblivious to the vicious weather outside.

Sirius Black looked at his sleeping son, deep in thought. It had been two days since James and Lily had been murdered. He had found Peter yesterday in a muggle street, where the coward blew himself up, and killing thirteen innocent people. That's when he fled, before the Ministry appeared and arrested him.

An unexpected loud crash of thunder startled him and his son, who began to cry softly. Sirius picked him up holding him close. "It's ok, Casey. Daddy's here, nothing will hurt you while I'm here"

A sudden bang followed by the front door being blown off of its hinges, alerted Sirius to the intruders that had entered his home. Before he could move, he was surrounded by a dozen Aurors all of who had their wands directed at him. The room was silent until a dull clunking could be heard coming towards the room and Sirius felt his heart beating a little bit quicker. There was only one person he associated with that noise and, sure enough, in came the very man Sirius had trained under – Alastor Moody.

"Alastor I'm innocent" Sirius said, clutching his son closer to him.

"Evidence suggests otherwise" the other man growled. "Now hand over the boy"

"No! You can't take Casey!"

"I think you find I can" Moody said "You have an appointment with the Dementors in Azkaban. You'll be lucky if you even get a trial"

Sirius put Casey down and lunged his hand into his pocket for his wand, but the Aurors were to quick and easily over powered him, bringing him to the floor with his hands pinned behind him and his wand taken. A female Auror, who Sirius didn't know, picked up Casey who began screaming hysterically

"Don't touch him!" Sirius yelled, struggling frantically against his captures

"You killed James and Lily Potter, and those people in the street. You didn't really think you'd get away with it, did you?" Alastor asked coldly

"I DIDN'T KILL THOSE PEOPLE. I DIDN'T KILL JAMES AND LILY. I DIDN'T!"

Sirius was yanked up so he was face to face with Alastor. "There were witnesses, Black" he hissed. "You blew up Peter Pettigrew. We had to tell his mother that all that is left of her son is a finger. So don't waste your breath with me" Alastor said and then motioned for the woman with Casey to leave.

"CASEY!" Sirius screamed

Alastor looked at Sirius in disgust "Take him away"

Andromeda Tonks had just finished tucking her daughter into bed, when she heard a knock on her front door. Frowning she headed down the stairs where she saw her husband talking to Alastor Moody and a young woman who was holing a young child.

"Alastor, what's going on" she asked moving to stand next to Ted.

"Andromeda, I think it'll be better to sit down, it's a long story" he said.

The couple listened to what Alastor told them in disbelief. Andromeda did not believe for a second that her cousin would do those things. She kept quiet and let the older man continue, only after he had finished did she speak.

"And this is Sirius's son?" she asked softly

"Yes"

"What'll happen to him?" Ted asked

"That's where you two come into it. We were hoping you would raise him, you are the only suitable family he has"

Andromeda looked at her husband and then back to the man in front of her. "Yes, we will look after him"

 **-I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review as I love feedback. Next chapter will be up soon**


	2. 9 Years later

**This is the next chapter. I really hope you are all enjoying it. I noticed that in the first chapter, there were a few grammatical errors. These will be sorted at a later time.**

 **Also thank you to sakurapetals0192 for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last time. So, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and am not associated with J.K Rowling in any way. I do own Casey Black though. Yep he's mine.**

 **9 Years Later**

"Casey if you want to go to Diagon Alley, I suggest you get up NOW" came an irritated voice.

A grunt of annoyance filled the room, as a young boy emerged from a tangle of sheets. His usually well groomed hair was matted and his skin was unusually pale. He looked at the time and saw it was just after 9:00am. He sighed again and laid back down, five more minutes wouldn't hurt. Just as he was drifting back to the wonderful world of sleep, a voice pierced through again.

"CASEY!"

"Alright already!" he snapped.

He climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Surely his mother wouldn't begrudge him a shower. Eventually the young boy made his way downstairs into the kitchen, where his mother and sister were already eating.

"Finally decided to get up then" Dora teased

Casey didn't reply as his mother put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. "Thanks" he muttered before eating.

"So are you looking forward to getting your school supplies?" Andromeda asked

Casey, with his mouth full of eggs, gave a non- committal grunt. Andromeda knew that was the best answer she would get. Casey didn't usually talk much when food was around.

She looked at her adopted son and noted how much he was beginning to look like Sirius. His face was becoming narrower, making his jaw line more pronounced. His black hair had soft waves in it and now reached his shoulders. His eyes were now a light blue mixed with grey, making them look silver. She sighed to herself; he was definitely going to break hearts when he was older.

"Mum, you're staring at me again. It's getting creepy now"

Andromeda jumped and felt her cheeks flush. "Sorry sweetheart. Are you ready to go?" she asked holding out her hand.

He grinned and hurried round the table. "Yeah!" he said, grabbing her hand. "Let's go!" he waved to his sister before his mother apparated them both.

Two hours later found the two with their hands full of different bags; Casey was even carrying a small cage that had his new kitten in it. All he had to get was robes, so he and his mother headed to Madam Mulkins. As they got to the door, Andromeda paled and stopped in her tracks, staring into the shop. Casey frowned confused and looked into the shop. There were two boys standing on stools. One was pale in every sense of the term, with white blond hair and pale skin, while the other boy had jet black hair and fair skin. Casey thought the latter looked severely underweight for a boy his age. He looked back at his mother. "What's wrong, Mum?" he asked

She jumped a little, as if he had brought her out of a deep thought. "What?" she looked at him and saw the concern on his face "Oh, it's nothing. Here take this and go and get your robes. I have to go and get something. I won't be long" she then walked hurriedly away.

Casey watched her go, before putting the sickles and galleons in his pocket and entering the shop, drawing the attention of the two boys to him.

"Madam Mulkins is in the back. She shouldn't be long" Said the blond boy.

"Ok, thanks" Casey said, sitting on an empty chair by the door.

Casey saw the other boy looking at him and smiled warmly at him, which was returned. The blond boy was watching him closely. "What?" he asked

"Nothing, I was just saying to him that I wouldn't like to be in Hufflepuff. What about you?"

Casey felt annoyance stir in him and he now regarded the boy coldly. "My father and Sister were in Hufflepuff" he said coldly

The boy scoffed. "And I suppose your Mother was in Gryffindor?"

"Slytherin actually"

That seemed to surprise the boy, who didn't speak to Casey again, and when he left he gave Casey a nasty look. Casey laughed to himself and took his place on the stool next to the other boy.

"Annoying wasn't he" he said.

"A bit" was the quiet reply.

Casey turned and held out a hand. "I'm Casey Black"

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter" said the boy shaking his hand.

Casey forced himself not to look at Harry's forehead to try and look for the legendary scar. He figured the boy must have had enough of people doing that. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Harry" he said

"Likewise"

The two boys made small talk as they had their robes fitted, Harry even waited for Casey as he had his done. They left the shop together and walked down towards Ollivanders where Casey saw his mother standing next to a very tall man.

"Hi Hagrid" Harry said as they reached them

"Ello Harry. I see yeh've made a friend" Hagrid said warmly looking at Casey.

"This is Casey, Hagrid" Andromeda said smiling at the two boys.

After glancing at Andromeda who gave the subtlest of nods, he beamed down at the boy and held out his hand, which Casey shook.

"Well I'll see yeh at Hogwarts, Casey. C'mon Harry, we still have to get some things"

Casey and Andromeda watched the two go, she then turned to the boy. "Ready to go home?" she asked

He nodded and she held his hand a little bit tighter than usual as she apparated them home. As he got into bed that night, Casey made a mental note to ask his mother in the morning, what the incident at Madam Mulkins was about.


	3. Going to Hogwarts

**And here's chapter 3!**

 **Just a quick request from me. Please leave a review if you read the chapter. I really appreciate you all taking the time to read it, and would love the feedback. Even if it is criticism, every writer needs a critic, so please feel free to review. It makes me feel like my work is being seen**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with it. I make no profit from this at all. I only own Casey Black, he is still my creation.**

 **The Hogwarts Express**

September came quickly, a bit too quickly for Casey, as nerves had started to get the better of him. The night before school started, he had a horrible dream that he was sent home, all because the sorting hat couldn't decide where to put him. And then his mother appeared and expressed her disappointment that her son had been rejected from Hogwarts. The dream was so vivid that when he was suddenly woken up by his alarm, he had to check the date and reassure himself that it was just a dream.

Andromeda would not be going with him to Kings Cross, she was still angry with him from the day before. He had kept asking her what had happened in Diagon Alley, but she wouldn't tell him. Eventually she had enough and told him to keep out of things that didn't concern him. Casey had never seen her so angry, and he felt angry that she was hiding something from him. So he had said "Fine, don't tell me. It's probably just you being over dramatic as usual" before storming up to his room.

He hadn't meant to be so rude to her, but when he got angry he spoke without thinking of the consequences. So when he came down for breakfast on the morning of the first day of school, he was met with a frosty reception from his mother.

After sitting in silence for most of the morning, Ted eventually spoke. "C'mon Casey, we better go now if we are going to get to the station on time"

"Ok" Casey went and got his trunk and put his kitten, Felix, into his carrier, then followed his father to the door. He turned and looked at Andromeda, who was still sitting at the table with a stony expression on her face. "See you at Christmas" he said

Andromeda looked at him and nodded silently, and Casey followed his father out of the house and to the car. Ted put the trunk in the boot of the car and Felix on the back seat. The journey started off a quiet one, Ted wasn't much of a talker. Casey glanced at him and opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it, he didn't want to upset Ted as well.

"Your Mum will come around eventually" Ted said, as if sensing Casey's need for conversation.

"I didn't mean what I said" Casey muttered

"I know that and so does she. Your mother is just being her stubborn self, I remember a time when she didn't talk to me for over a month" Ted said "Not that she'll do that to you!" he added quickly, seeing the look on his sons face.

"It sure seems like she will" Casey mumbled, looking out the window moodily.

Ted didn't answer but decided that when he got home, he and his wife were going to have a talk. The rest of the drive was once again in silence. They reached Kings Cross with over thirty minutes to spare. Hardly anyone was around so after unloading the car, Casey and Ted headed towards platforms 9 and 10.

"Now you remember how to get onto the platform?" Ted asked

Casey laughed. "Of course I do, I've done it loads of times"

"I was just checking, I don't want you getting stuck or something. Well go ahead then"

Casey lined himself up so he was between platforms 9 and 10. After taking a deep breath, he ran towards the brick work, closing his eyes out of habit only when he felt himself go through onto the platform did he open them again. There was the magnificent train that he would be boarding, and he noticed a few families already there. He felt Ted put a hand on his shoulder and lead him towards the train.

"Let's get you on the train. I would stay longer but I have to go to work" he explained.

Casey felt a lump form in his throat and had to blink rapidly to stop the sudden wetness in his eyes. "Ok then" he winced at how his voice sounded

Ted smiled fondly at him. "It's ok, Casey. You can cry if you want to, no one is looking"

Casey didn't need telling twice, he lunged at his father and hugged him tightly, tears soaking the older man's shirt. Ted held him just as tightly and they stood like that for a few minutes, until Casey pulled away and rubbed his eyes furiously.

"Better?" Ted asked

He nodded his cheeks going slightly red. "Well I better board then" he said grabbing his trunk.

"We'll see you at Christmas" Ted said.

Casey boarded the train and after giving his Dad one final wave, went to find an empty compartment. Surprisingly most of them had people in them, too many for his liking. Eventually he found one with just a single person in there, who he recognised immediately. He knocked on the wood of the door. "Mind if I join you, Harry?" he asked.

The other boy jumped and looked at him with startled eyes, but relaxed as soon as he saw who it was. "Of course" he said motioning to the seat opposite him.

Casey placed his trunk on the rack above the seat and sat down, looking at the scrawny boy. It looked as if he'd gained a bit of weight, but still looked severely underweight to Casey.

"So are you looking forward to school?" he asked

"Yes I am, it's just I'm worried" Harry replied.

"About?"

"That I won't be good enough and that I'll be sent home" Harry confessed

Relief washed over Casey, at least he wasn't the only one worried about that. "Don't worry, I know exactly how you feel" he said

"You do?"

"Yeah, I had a terrible nightmare about that last night. We'll be fine though, if the worst happens we can always start a house of our own" Casey laughed trying to ease the other boys mind.

Harry laughed as well, visibly becoming more comfortable around Casey. They were brought out of their conversation by another voice. "Excuse me, do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full"

Casey and Harry looked round and saw a boy with ginger hair and who was quite tall for his age. "Not at all" they both said

The other boy sat next to Casey and introduced himself. "I'm Ron Weasley by the way"

"I'm Harry Potter and that's Casey Black" said Harry.

Casey rolled his eyes as Ron gaped at Harry and couldn't help but look at his scar when Harry showed them.

After a while Ron and Casey began explaining Hogwarts to Harry, when the food trolley came around. Casey stood up and went to get as many sweets as he could afford. He looked round and saw Ron pull out squashed corned beef sandwiches. He was about to order extra when Harry appeared next to him and said "We'll take some of everything" and it was Casey's turn to gape as the other boy pulled out a hand full of money.

The three boys sat and ate their way through tons of cakes and sweets, each enjoying the company. Ron had even gotten out his rat, Scabbers. Casey made sure that Felix was secure in his carrier; he didn't think his cat eating his new friend's rat would go down well.

"My brother Fred taught me a spell to turn him yellow" Ron said pulling out his wand "Want to see?"

"Yeah" Casey and Harry said enthusiastically.

Ron cleared his throat and was about to start, when a girl with very large bushy hair appeared at their door. They all looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one"

All three boys shook their heads and Casey even stood up to make sure he wasn't sitting on it. The girl huffed impatiently and went to leave, when she saw that Ron had his wand out.

"Are you doing magic? Let's see then"

Ron cleared his throat again and pointed his wand at Scabbers and began.

 _Sunshine daisies_

 _Butter mellow_

 _Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!_

All that happened was the box Scabbers had his head in glowed and shot across the compartment. Casey caught Harry's eye and they had to look away from each other, otherwise they would laugh.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? It's not very good is it?" the girl said snottily. She Sat next to Harry and pointed her wand at Harry and said "Occulus reparo" and the tape holding the boy's glasses together disappeared and they looked as good as new.

Harry took his glasses off to examine them and the girl gasped "Holy crickets, you're Harry Potter!"

"I know I am" he replied

Casey gave a small snort of laugher earning the girls attention. "Who are you?" she asked

"Casey Black"

She looked at him unimpressed and turned back to Harry. "I'm Hermione Granger" she said then noticed Ron "And you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley" Ron said, his mouth full of chocolate frog.

"Pleasure" she said, disgust in her voice. She stood up and went to leave "You three might want to change, I expect we'll be there soon" she added then left the boys alone.

"I seriously hope I'm not in the same house as her, she'll be unbearable" Casey said, voicing the others thoughts. "She is right though, we should get changed"

They got changed in silence and all three fell quiet as nerves got the better of them. Casey stared out of the window, not that he could see anything as it was dark now. As time went by he saw lights in the distance and felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey" he said to the other two "We're here"

 **Well that's that chapter done! I hope you like it. Remember reviews mean everything to me. They can just be one word**


	4. Sorting

**Chapter 4 is here at last! I will try to get a few chapters up as I start my new job soon so won't be able to update as often, but that doesn't mean I will be abandoning this. I love writing this so will try and allocate a day a week to update it. Don't panic if I don't, it just means 2 chapters will get posted the next time.**

 **(Amendments have been made)**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did though! Casey remains the only the character I own.**

Following the other students off of the train and onto the platform, felt very strange to Casey. His legs were heavy which made walking difficult. Judging from the way Ron was walking, he was starting to feel as nervous as he was. He spotted Hagrid surrounded by a group of small children, who he presumed were his fellow classmates.

Casey led Harry and Ron over to Hagrid, who beamed at them when they joined him and the others. "Ok firs' years, now that we're all here, follow me an' I'll take you to the boats that'll take you to school"

Casey shared a look with Harry and Ron before moving along with the others. The three boys climbed into the same boat, as did two girls who looked as though they would be sick if they opened their mouths. The short journey to the school wasn't as bad as they thought, it wasn't until they climbed out of the boat, that Casey had to quickly move away from one of the girls who was sick all over her shoes. After checking she was alright, Hagrid led them to the entrance hall and up a small staircase, where a woman with spectacles and a pointed hat was waiting for them at the top.

"Good evening" she said "My name is Professor McGonagall and in a moment I shall take you all to the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into your houses. Your house will be like your family, good behaviour will win your house points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup" she explained, looking around at them all. "Now there are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin and you will each be sorted into one. Now please wait here while I make sure everyone is ready for you" she then turned and went through the double doors behind her.

Casey was about to speak to Harry when another voice spoke first. "So, it's true what they are saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts"

Casey and Harry whipped their heads round, and Casey saw the blond boy from Diagon Alley. He stepped onto the step above them, his eyes fixed on Harry, who glared at him defiantly.

"That's Crabbe and Goyle" he said indicating to two larger boys. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy"

Ron gave a loud snort of laughter and Casey couldn't help but laugh too. Malfoy rounded on them with cold eyes. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask you yours. Red hair and hand me down robes? You must be a Weasley"

Ron's eyes started to go red and Casey glared at the blond, daring him to insult him but the other boy didn't, he turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter" he shot a nasty look at Ron "I can help you there" he held out a hand to Harry.

Harry glanced down at the offered hand and then back at Draco. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" he said coldly.

Casey smirked at Ron who looked at Harry in admiration. Any retort Draco had was stopped by Professor McGonagall who tapped him on the shoulder with her parchment. He glared at the three of them before re-joining his friends.

"We're ready for you now, follow me" she said and led them through the double doors.

It was the biggest hall Casey had ever seen; there were four long tables for each house and there were even candles floating in the air. He looked up at the ceiling and saw it was the darkest blue, almost black. He heard Hermione telling someone that it was bewitched to look like the night sky, but it didn't make it any less amazing to him.

They all gathered around a stool that had an old hat on it and Casey saw that he wasn't the only one confused, as each face had a different level of confusion on them. Professor McGonagall unrolled her scroll of parchment and spoke to them. "Now when I call your name, you will come forth and place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into a house"

Casey felt his stomach clench with nerves and he heard Ron gulp and even heard Hermione mumbling to herself. He watched as a boy was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was just beginning to calm down a little when McGonagall called "Casey Black"

He stumbled towards the stool after Harry and given him a light nudge and whispered "Good luck"

He sat down facing everyone, very conscious of everyone staring at him; he felt the hat being put on his head. "It's been a long time since I've had to sort a Black" said a voice in his ear "Sorting you should be so simple, but you have something your predecessors did not. Very well, better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Casey felt the relief wash over him and as he placed the hat back on the wooden stool he grinned at Ron and Harry before joining the table that had the loudest applause coming from it. He sat down and immediately had two older students with the same flaming red hair as Ron introduce themselves. "Fred and George Weasley, nice to meet you" they said, shaking his hand.

To Casey's horror, Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor too, followed by a dozen more. The came Harry's sorting and he noticed everyone went quiet. Casey watched as the hat spoke to him and heard him say "Not Slytherin? But Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness!"

'Don't put him in Slytherin' Casey thought desperately

"Well if you're sure, better be…"

Casey clenched his hands in his robes and knew that everyone in the room was holding their breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Casey clapped loudly with the rest of his new house mates and clapped Harry on the back as he sat next to him. After everyone settled back down, the two friends waited in anticipation for Ron to be sorted. They had no reason to worry, the hat barely touched his head when the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR" once again and Ron sat opposite Casey and Harry.

After the sorting had finished, Professor Dumbledore stood. "Let the feast begin" he said then clapped his hands.

The empty table filled with more food than Casey had ever seen. He helped himself to pork chops and potatoes and listened to the conversations around him. The talk had turned to families and he discovered that Ron was one of seven children and from one of the oldest Pure-blood families.

"What about you?" Seamus Finnigan asked Casey

"Well my Dad was in Hufflepuff, the same as my sister. My mum was in Slytherin" he explained

Ron looked surprised at that but didn't say anything. Casey wasn't surprised by his reaction; people from Slytherin didn't usually associate themselves with anyone less than pure-blood let alone marry one.

After having two servings of treacle tart and custard, Casey and the other first years followed Percy the prefect to their common room. Percy told them where everything was and where they would be sleeping and after climbing the spiral stair case with his friends, Casey was glad to be able to climb into a warm bed. He was more tired than he realised and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he felt himself drift off to the blissful land of sleep.


	5. Detention

**Finally the next chapter is here! It's taken nearly a year but I did it!**

The first week at school went fast for Casey, so fast in fact it thought it was all one big dream. On his third day an owl had delivered a letter from his mother. He didn't read it until that night, as part of him felt resentful towards her, that she didn't come to see him get on the train.

He had sat on his bed and opened the letter when everyone was still in the common room, so he could have some privacy.

 _Dear Casey,_

 _Your father told me that you got onto the train safely and that he had never seen you look so nervous! I hope you are settling in well and we are both proud of you for getting into Gryffindor! I know you were worried about getting put into Slytherin, you didn't say it, but I knew. Also, Casey, I wish to apologise to you, my darling boy. I behaved in a way no mother should, and I know you would have liked me to have seen you off to school. I put my own pride before you which I will never do again. I love you Casey, never forget that. Even if you scream or shout at me, I'll always love you. Have a great term and we'll see you at Christmas_

 _Mum_

Casey had folded the letter up and placed it under his pillow, his eyes a little bit wetter than they had been when he had first started reading. He had to quickly rub his eyes and pretended to be asleep as the other boys came up, the last thing he wanted them to see was him crying over a letter from his mother.

It had now been two days and Casey now found himself in the dungeon with his fellow Gryffindor's and Slytherin's for their very first potions lesson. He had been told things about Professor Severus Snape, by Dora.

Casey sat between Ron and Harry, who had Hermione sitting on his other side. He noticed Draco sending looks their way and then laughing to his friends. "What I wouldn't give to punch that git in the face" he muttered to Harry and Ron laughed quietly

Hermione made a noise of disapproval before hissing, "You'll get in so much trouble and get points taken from Gryffindor!"

"I wasn't actually talking to you, but thanks for the warning!"

Any retort Hermione had was stopped by the classroom door banging open. Casey thought it was a giant bat billowing into the room. It wasn't until it turned around that he realised it was a man, with a hooked nose and greasy black hair. Severus Snape.

"There will be no silly wand waving or incantations in this class" his voice was cool.

Casey listened to Snape go on about what he would teach them through the art of making potions, he wasn't paying attention to Harry next to him so it surprised him when Snape suddenly called him out.

"Mr Potter, our new celebrity"

Casey turned his face to Harry and saw the boy had been making notes, which he made a note to copy later, if he let him. Snape began firing questions at Harry, asking where he would find certain ingredients. Casey knew Harry wouldn't know, nor would any first year, except Hermione who was raising her hand higher and higher.

"Clearly fame isn't everything is it, Mr Potter?" Snape sneered

"Clearly Hermione knows the answer, seems a shame not to ask her" Harry snapped, and Casey had to quickly hide his smirk

Snape was suddenly at the desk, face to face with Harry, and spat the answers to his previous questions at him, and Casey could see his friend was slightly intimidated by them man.

"Well," Snape said loudly "Why aren't you all writing this down?"

Before he could help himself Casey spoke "Harry was writing things down, but you just shouted at him, so how do we know to write?"

The room went silent and Snape turned his gaze to Casey "Detention Mr. Black and five points from Gryffindor" he said coolly

Casey glared at him before beginning to write and couldn't help the small smile when Harry said "Nice one" and Ron nudging him appreciatively.

Casey's good mood soon evaporated as he went back to the dungeons that night to serve his detention. He knocked on the door and waited for Snape to answer.

"Enter"

The boy entered and saw the man sitting at his desk marking work. He motion for Casey to sit at the table in front of him. There was parchment and a quill with ink. Once Casey had sat down and picked up his quill, Snape spoke again.

"You will take this time to complete the homework I set for you today. If i deem it unsatisfactory, you will come back every night until I am satisfied. Is that understood?"

"Yes"

Casey didn't dare look up as he began writing, he could sense Snape's eyes burning into him. After what seemed hours, he handed the work over to the man. He watched as the man began writing over his work.

"This is without doubt one of the worst pieces of work I've been given" he said at last looking at Casey who looked at him in disbelief.

"You will come back again tomorrow night and rewrite it and if no improvement is shown, then you will come back the night after. You may leave"

Casey stood up and walked quickly to the door but was stopped by the voice he now hated with a passion. "This is where insolence gets you, Mr Black. Do well and remember that"

Casey had left without a word, when he entered Gryffindor tower that night, he found Harry and Ron were still up. "How did it go?" Harry asked

Casey glared into the fire as he sat on the chair next to Ron "I have to go back tomorrow" he said

"What?!"

Casey told them what Snape had said and Ron said something that Casey knew he wouldn't say if front of Snape himself. "Well it's done now. After tomorrow night he won't find a reason to make me go back"

"Hang on," Ron said suddenly with a significant look at Harry "What time does your detention finish?"

"About eleven, why?"

Ron grinned at him "Excellent," he said "You'll be able to come with us"

"Where to exactly?"

"Harry has been challenged to a midnight duel by Malfoy"

Casey looked at the other boy and found himself grinning "Oh this is going to be so much fun"


End file.
